


Zewnętrzny punkt widzenia

by GoRA Violet (nihilisten)



Series: K -the poet & the isolation- [12]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alliances, Gen, Partial Crack
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilisten/pseuds/GoRA%20Violet
Summary: Sojusznicy nie zawsze dzielą sposób myślenia.[styczeń 2014]





	Zewnętrzny punkt widzenia

Shizume, taras opustoszałej kawiarni.

Trzymająca palmtopa w bezwładnej dłoni Isola półleżała na stoliku, prawie zasypiając z nudów. Hirasaka popijała kawę dystyngowanym ruchem, ale minę miała równie znużoną.

– Kiedy on się wreszcie odezwie? Zaraz tu zasnę.

– Ja już zasypiam – postawa Isoli wskazywała na prawdziwość jej słów. Ze stęknięciem podźwignęła się na tyle, by podeprzeć głowę o drugą dłoń. – Drań Fushimi. Całą zabawę wziął dla siebie.

– Czy to nie ty wyszukałaś dla niego wszystkie te dziwne cyferki?

– Ale ty pomagałaś mu wykonywać misję. Na pewno dobrze się bawiłaś, prawda, Douhan?

Hirasaka skrzywiła się, dopijając kawę jakby w usprawiedliwieniu.

Odkąd <jungle> ruszyło na otwartą wojnę z sojuszem królów, sytuacja w Shizume stała się bardzo napięta.

Nawet siły zjednoczonych klanów – Srebrnego, Czerwonego i Niebieskiego – nie umiały sobie poradzić z jednym tylko Zielonym Klanem. Isola miała już wcześniej do czynienia z Zielonym Królem, lecz było to dawno temu. A teraz on powrócił i wywołał chaos w całym mieście. Trzeba go powstrzymać.

Na samą myśl Isola miała ochotę walnąć głową w ścianę. Ale czy miała wybór? Po raz pierwszy w życiu musiała zrezygnować ze swojej polityki niechęci wobec królów i opisać się po którejś ze stron – i nie była to strona Zielonych.

Tymczasem Niebieski Król wyznaczył Fushimiego na tajną misję, o której rzekomo nikt nie wiedział. Nikt oprócz dwóch siedzących w kawiarni kobiet.

– Dasz mi kawy? Naprawdę zaraz zasnę.

Na widok cierpiętniczej miny Isoli Hirasaka wydała krótki śmiech, ale wręczyła jej filiżankę. Isola upiła spory łyk, po czym oddała kawę Hirasace, krzywiąc się z niesmakiem.

– Ohyda.

– To przecież latte macchiato – rzuciła Hirasaka takim tonem, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało.

– Co z tego. Niech on się wreszcie pospieszy…

Wtedy, jak na komendę, palmtop Isoli ożył. Spiesząc się, by go odblokować, Isola prawie upuściła urządzenie. Hirasaka tylko westchnęła.

– Co napisał?

– …

Przez kilka sekund nie padła odpowiedź, a Isola jak zaczarowana wpatrywała się w ekran.

Zniecierpliwiona Hirasaka nachyliła się, by zajrzeć jej przez ramię. Na holograficznym wyświetlaczu widniał krótki komunikat słowny, a pod spodem zdjęcie.

[Nie wychodzi z tego swojego podziemia, ale macie na wszelki wypadek.]

Zdjęcie przedstawiało młodego, bladego mężczyznę, który siedział w ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Pół twarzy mężczyzny zasłaniały gładkie włosy. Jego rysy nie należały do brzydkich, ale zła jakość zdjęcia i brak światła upodabniały go do trupa.

Hirasaka aż się cofnęła:

– A cóż to. Odrażające.

Isola nadal milczała.

– Więc to ma być ten cały Hisui Nagare?

– …Nie jest zły, nie?

Hirasaka się zakrztusiła. Isola jednak nie wyglądała, jakby żartowała.

– Ty… weź się puknij, dobra?

– No co? – Isola próbowała się bronić. – Sama zobacz! Jest nawet słodki, nie?

Palmtop zadźwięczał znowu, gdy przyszła kolejna wiadomość ze zdjęciem. Tym razem przedstawiało pięknego młodzieńca o fioletowych włosach do ramion. Hirasaka przysięgłaby, że oczy Isoli zamigotały.

– A ten?! Jeszcze lepszy. Prawda? Hej, Douhan?

Nie chcąc dłużej słuchać tych głupot, Hirasaka wyciągnęła swojego własnego palmtopa i napisała do Fushimiego:

[Nie przysyłaj już żadnych fotografii, Kayano podoba się każdy kretyn z <jungle>]

Odpowiedź przyszła natychmiast.

[Ohyda!!!]


End file.
